Liebhaber
by Lufer-sama
Summary: Depois daquele dia houveram muitas outras vezes. Gilbert aceitara ser amante do loiro, mesmo que isso significasse trair a confiança do Francês. O sexo falava mais alto, pelo menos naquele momento. PrUk


Hora ou outra, havia algumas vezes em que o inglês chegava estressado em casa, e eu o recepcionava com a minha presença. Reclamava do trabalho e que o namorado não lhe dava atenção necessaria, que vivia falando da Jeanne e com a Jeanne, e bla bla bla, nada que fosse importante. Eu ria, não queria saber daquilo. E pelo visto o irritei, ele puxou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

Estava sério, mas mantinha seu sorriso de escarnio no rosto. "Mas isso não importa, não é, Beilschmidt? Afinal, tenho você aqui para me satisfazer." Ele gesticulou com a outra mão. "Aposto que talvez Francis esteja fazendo isso também com aquela puta!"Arthur me jogou contra a cama e ficou por cima de mim, sentando-se no meu colo. Eu apenas o observava, pensando comigo mesmo o quão coitado ele parecia, mas não podia reclamar, eu estava até gostando de tê-lo para mim num compromisso não muito sério, algo que poderia acabar do jeito que começou.

"Que coincidencia você ter chamado ela de puta, afinal, vocês se parecem tanto desse jeito." Eu ri e tudo que recebi foi um soco na cara. Era tão divertido irrita-lo! E era tão fácil também.

"Não me desafie, Gilbert. Não é como se você fosse um santo nessa história." Sim sim, claro que eu não era. E era justamente por isso que eu estava ali, para sucumbir as vontades de Arthur, ser infiel junto a ele, trair a confiança de Francis e de qualquer outra pessoa. Apenas ri, e puxei Arthur pela nuca, fazendo com que nossos lábios roçassem "Sim, não sou um santo, Arthur. Nunca fui e você deveria saber muito bem disso." Não queriamos discutir, ambos sabiamos disso, por isso, antes que Arthur falasse qualquer coisa, puxei-o para um beijo, quente e apressado, sem muitos sentimentos, apenas o sexual.

Nossas línguas roçavam uma na outra, fazendo movimentos circulares enquanto o beijo ganhava intensidade. Filetes de saliva escapavam por nossos lábios, e nossos rostos ardiam, podiamos sentir isso muito bem. Nossas respirações tão próximas, tocando as faces enquanto tentavamos ganhar ar depois de alguns minutos daquele jeito. Mesmo estando em baixo de Arthur, podia sentir seu quadril se esfregando contra o meu, ele estava claramente excitado, e é claro, não era o único ali.

Com um rápido movimento, inverti as posições, fiquei por cima dele e prendi seus pulsos com as mãos acima da sua cabeça, soltei uma das mãos e retirei sua gravata, para logo amarra-la a cama junto com seus pulsos. Ele protestou de inicio, mas logo pode-se ouvir um "Faça o que quiser" vindo de seus lábios. Ri. Logico que eu faria o que eu quisesse, afinal, ele era meu ali.

Desabotoei sua blusa e a retirei com certa violência, queria fazer aquilo bem lentamente, para ouvir implorar. Comecei com um simples beijo e depois fui até seu pescoço, distribuindo alguns selinhos ali. "N-Não chupe! Não pode deixar marcas!" Certo, certo, eu sabia dessa parte. Assim como ele disse, evitei o máximo não chupar seu pescoço, então fui até seus mamilos, com uma das mãos, comecei a apertar e esfregar o dedo contra seu peito e com a boca chupei um de seus mamilos, molhando-os bem com a minha saliva, e assim fiz no outro. Ele suspirava, e parecia frustrado, além de excitado, sabia que meu plano estava dando certo. Enrolei um tempo ali, e com a língua, percorri um caminho até seu abdômen, parando ao chegar no zíper da sua calça. Olhei para cima, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. "Diga-me, Arthur, o que você quer que eu faça~" Ele desviou o olhar e não respondeu de inicio, apenas mordeu o canto dos lábios e fechou os olhos com força, tomando coragem pra dizer "... Sua boca... Eu quero que use sua boca..." Perfeito, era desse jeito que eu queria ver, vê-lo implorando. Levei meu lábios até a ereção do inglês, e contra o tecido da sua calça o abocanhei, mesmo com alguns centímetros de pano, podia senti-lo pulsar. Queria sentir mais. Mordi o botão de sua calça e empurrei-o com a língua, desabotoando com certa maestria, em seguida fui para o zíper, mordi-lhe o cursor e abaixei-o em seguida, levando sua calça junto e tacando-a em certo canto. Arthur mantinha uma expressão necessitada, grunhia baixo, como se suplicasse. Dei a ele uma palinha, lambi sobre o tecido da cueca, abocanhei-o e fiz movimentos como se o chupasse, apenas pra irrita-lo, e consegui "Bloody hell! Faça isso logo! Me chupa de uma vez!" Sorri vitorioso. "Calma, calma~" Enfim, abaixei sua cueca e não esperei por sua resposta malcriada, pelo contrário, recebi uma bem tentadora, seu gemido quando comecei a lamber-lhe a glande. Já não ligava se éramos dois impuros, eu continuaria com aquilo. Abocanhei totalmente o falo de Arthur, lambi e o chupei com vontade, molhando-o com a minha saliva. Ele tentava conter os gemidos, mas seus braços estavam presos e ele não podia morde-los. Comecei a toca-lo também, acariciava seu membro enquanto lambia-o por toda a extensão, massageando-o na parte de baixo. Podia senti-lo palpitar na minha língua, junto ao gosto levemente salgado de seu pré-gozo. Isso me fazia continuar, abocanhando-o até onde eu conseguia, aumentando o ritmo das sucções até perder o ar. Assim, afastava-me lentamente e continuava a masturba-lo até que ele gozasse, despejando seu liquido no meu rosto.

Aproximei-me de seu rosto e apertei seu queixo, não dando tempo para que ele recuperasse o ar, fiz com que ele olhasse meu rosto imundo com seu prazer. "Lamba isso." Arthur tentou se afastar, mas eu estava sério com aquilo, aproximei-me novamente, sentindo sua respiração descompassada próxima a minha face. "Lamba isso." Repeti, e relutante ele pós a língua para fora e começou a lamber sua sujeira do meu rosto. Ganharia um 8 pelo seu esforço, e por causa daquilo, mudei de ideia em relação a uma coisa.

Retirei completamente minhas roupas e comecei a tocá-lo novamente, em pouco tempo ele já estava excitado novamente. Dedilhei sua ereção e vi fechá-lo os olhos, como se preparasse para o que vinha a seguir, mas dessa vez queria surpreende-lo, estaria fazendo um pequeno serviço pra ele. Também estava excitado, isso era imutável, e sentia falta de fazer aquelas coisas também. Sem pensar muito, peguei uma camisinha que estava no bolso da minha calça e vesti o membro de Arthur com ela, ele arregalou os olhos, não esperava por aquilo. E para enfim acabar com a surpresa, posicionei-me no seu colo e lentamente sentei contra seu falo, penetrando-me aos poucos. Não pude evitar de soltar um gemido ao sentir o inglês totalmente dentro de mim, me preenchendo. "G-Gilbert, o-o que está fa-." Calei-o com um beijo. Não queria me explicar, apenas proporcionar prazer tanto para mim quanto para ele. Lentamente comecei a me movimentar, afastando-me para em seguida sentar novamente no seu membro. A camisinha estava fazendo um bom trabalho e por isso não doía tanto quando costumava, além disso, era quente por alguma coisa misturada a proteção, esquentava o interior do prussiano, o que o motivava a se mover no colo do inglês. Movimentos que iam aumentando, para cima e para baixo, arrancando gemidos e suspiros de ambos.

Arthur ainda relutava para ter seus braços livres até que enfim soltou os pulsos da gravata que o prendia. Com um sorriso quase vitorioso nos lábios, jogou-me contra a cama e penetrou-me com vontade, rindo enquanto arfava um pouco "E-Então era assim que você queria desde o inicio." Ignorei aquilo e abracei-o por cima dos ombros com os braços e com as pernas, abracei-o pela cintura, fazendo com que ele penetrasse ainda mais dentro de mim. Arthur aumentou os movimentos, acertando minha próstata em algum deles. Aquilo me fez gemer e corar instantaneamente. Com mais algumas investidas ambos gozamos. Arfávamos, tentando recuperar o ar. Arthur se retirou de dentro de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, agora sorria de escarnio. Respondi o sorriso cinicamente, mas nada falei. Não precisamos de palavras quando fazíamos esse tipo de coisa. Era só sexo e apenas sexo. E assim seria.


End file.
